


Some Part of You Knows [ART]

by maidenwar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenwar/pseuds/maidenwar





	Some Part of You Knows [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JSottri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/gifts).



Modified Season 3B, Non-Canon. Emma and Henry had remembered who they are, and they go back to Storybrooke, only to find out they can’t be inside the town for too long because of Zelena’s curse.  
  


 


End file.
